


I want it to be you

by BrusselsSprout



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrusselsSprout/pseuds/BrusselsSprout
Summary: When FitzSimmons figure out how to control the white monolith for time travel, Jemma decides to revisit the past and change the outcome of a certain day.





	I want it to be you

**Author's Note:**

> There is not much plot here - I'm using preposterous time-travel as a blatant excuse to write awkward, virgin Academy era smut. 
> 
> It's quite different from my usual genre, so please be kind, but I wanted to pay my dues to the great FitzSimmons smutathlon initative.

 

Jemma Simmons cursed under her breath as she ducked quickly behind a bush and in her haste carelessly landed in a bunch of _Urtica dioica_ _,_ or common nettle. She bit her tongue in order not to hiss out loud, but it was essential that she stayed hidden. She was on a mission. Perhaps a foolish, reckless, even irresponsible mission – _what about ripple effects, Fitz would have argued, if he knew about it._  So it was better he did not. Jemma had a plan – and the means to execute it. There was a mistake to correct. Success was an imperative and failure was not an option. Well, that was her life motto anyways.

So, she just stayed silent, ignoring the burning feeling on her skin and watched from her hiding place the pair as they headed up the path. They were moving straight towards her, lost in a loud argument that she vividly remembered about the adaptive properties of a new material they were working on. To be fair, she remembered everything vividly from that day: the beat-up, once-white Converse sneakers on his feet that were the first thing she saw as they approached her, the red, absurdly high-heeled sandals that made her steps wobbly and uncertain, the faded jeans he was wearing that day that hang loose on his skinny frame, the oversized blue rucksack that he lugged around at all times. She remembered how ridiculous she felt in the form-fitting black dress that clang to her skin like a too-tight rubber glove and hugged the curves on her growing body in a way that made her uncomfortable.

The pair stopped right in front of her. She watched them, cringing inside when she saw the girl’s make-up – that shade of purple was clearly an unfortunate choice for an eye-shadow and the thick eye-liner was already becoming smudged, making her look like she was heading for a death-metal concert rather than a romantic date. Her gaze softened as it fell on the boy – his messy curls, his impossibly blue eyes that seemed to glimmer with a different emotion every second, oscillating between gentle mocking, excitement, confusion, and just for a split-second, well-hidden under his thick eye lashes, a smoldering look of desire that sent a familiar sense of tingling all around her body. _There it was_ – she was right after all.  The girl kept arguing loudly, completely oblivious to the heated glances.

“I still can’t believe that you just unilaterally decided to switch the order of the simulations. I thought we had an agreement, Fitz. I thought we had a system.” she fumed. “Yes, but you did not see the latest data, since you decided to take off the afternoon to primp yourself.” he interrupted. “I did not primp…” she retorted angrily, then added a beat later on a thinner voice that betrayed her self-doubt. “Do I look ridiculous?”

“You look fine, Simmons.” replied the boy grumpily, but his voice was lower and softer. He was so young, and his voice had still retained a boyish chime, but Jemma recognized the seeds of what would become his “bedroom voice”. Low and soft, with just the right amount of rasp in it. The voice that made her weak in the knee every time she heard it. Then the boy sighed with indignation.  “You know, you can just go on your date – I really don’t need you to babysit me. I can finish it by myself, and we’ll go over the results tomorrow together.”

The girl just shook her head. “I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on my conversation with Milton…” “That’s because his boring babble sends your brain into a catatonic state…” Fitz’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.  “He’s not boring. He’s quite intelligent really and a good kisser.” She insisted weakly.

Jemma rolled her eyes behind the bush. Her younger self clearly had absolutely no clue about quality kissing, which was understandable having worked only with a very limited sample size. There was no universe where Milton qualified as a good kisser.

“Whatever you say.” Fitz grumbled and continued walking towards the lab. Simmons - the younger version - followed him, balancing ungracefully on the red contraptions. Jemma, the older version sprang into action. She followed them at a safe distance. Once she heard their voices from behind the door, she turned on the latch and quickly changed the code in the access panel. It was a number that was dear to her heart, but one that her younger self would never suspect. Her plan was in motion and there was no stopping it. She kept an eye on them through a secret feed – just to make sure they were safe, not to pry, not really - she reassured herself. Well, maybe a little – but her scientific curiosity was completely justified. They were after all about to change the past.

 

++++++

 

Jemma leafed through the printed results from the previous day’s simulation, looking for a particular data set. She frowned as she saw a yellow post-it note stuck to the third page. It read “ _I don’t want it to be Milton._ ” Jemma frowned at the note confused – it was her own handwriting, yet she was certain she never wrote it. _And what did this mean anyways – surely not her plan to finally take the dive and sleep with Milton?_  It was a logical step – after all, she was 18, and it was more than time to lose her virginity. Milton was a perfectly respectable male specimen with impeccable symmetrical proportions. It was just basic biology. No big deal really.

She glanced over to Fitz to see if this was a prank. They were not first-year anymore, but they had been on the receiving end on their fair share of pranks, some of them still occasionally haunting her nightmares. _Maybe he faked her handwriting?_   It was not something she had ever seen Fitz do, but if anybody, he would find a way. But Fitz was furiously typing away, completely oblivious to her dilemma. She continued turning the pages, and there it was soon enough – another note “ _It should be Fitz, no question.”_

Jemma took in a sharp breath. Surely, it was a prank. She had to give it to them, they - _whoever they were_ – imitated her handwriting perfectly. But how would they know about her plans to lose her virginity on that particular Friday night? She had not confided in it to anyone – certainly not to Fitz – and it was not like she had any other friends.

 _And really – Fitz? That was a preposterous idea, obviously._ They were friends after all – best friends. And he was the smartest, most interesting person in the entire Academy. She clearly did not want to muck up their friendship with something as banal as sex, especially inexperienced, awkward sex – it was too much of a risk. Moreover, Fitz was nowhere near as tall and muscular as Milton was. Here, she ran out of reasons. Muscle structure was the only category in which Milton could compete with Fitz.

She looked over again to where he was sitting and stared at his hands as he was skilfully fiddling with some wires. No doubt, he had very nice fingers. Suddenly Jemma started to wonder what it would be like to have those fingers running softly across her skin. It was not an unpleasant thought. It made her tingle with anticipation and sent blood rushing to her face. She hoped that her make-up was enough to hide her blush. _Get a grip, Jemma – she reminded herself. You are having a date with your boyfriend who is waiting for you in a really nice restaurant._ Before she could change her mind, she stood up, determined. “I think I have to go now, Fitz. I don’t want to make Milton wait.”

“Yeah, ok, have fun.” he muttered, keeping his gaze on the gizmo he was manipulating. “I’ll finish the last two simulations.”

“OK. We’ll meet back here tomorrow afternoon?” she asked with a smile.

“Yeah, sure.” He shrugged without looking up.

Jemma walked to the door, but as she tried to turn the doorknob, she realized that it was locked. _That was weird. Surely it was a prank,_ she thought annoyed. _Would Fitz pull something like this on her?_ The suspicion was back.

“Fitz, did you lock the door?” she asked edgily.

“No, why… why would I lock the door?” He looked back at her dumbfounded. He got up and shook the handle, but it did not budge.

“Is this your prank?” she accused him. _Maybe Fitz did not want her to go on a date with Milton._ The thought was strangely appealing that he would go into an elaborate prank just to stop her.

“What?” Fitz’s voice went high in his indignation. “Why… why would I?” He looked at her so confused that she had to rule out a deliberate prank. Fitz was definitely not that good an actor.

“Nothing…” she mumbled.

Fitz frowned still fiddling with the door knob. “But probably you are right – maybe it’s a prank. Or maybe they just reset the security locks and we didn’t know about it?”

“Ok, so what do we do?”  Jemma tried to focus on a solution.

“We can phone security.” Fitz replied. They tried the lab phone, but the line was cut. 

“Weird. Do you have reception on your mobile phone?” Jemma asked.

Fitz pulled out his phone from his pockets and shook his head “No, it never works down here. You?”

“No.” Jemma looked at Fitz dejectedly. “So what now?”

“Well, the janitor comes around 5 am in the morning. At the latest we’ll get out then.” Fitz shrugged.

“How could you possibly know that?” Jemma asked surprised.

“I fell asleep in the lab before, Simmons. It’s really not a big deal.” Fitz sat back at his desk. He didn’t seem too bothered by the turn of events.

“What about Milton?” Jemma wondered.

“Yeah, that will take some explaining, ‘suppose.” Fitz replied, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smirk on his face. But the mocking glimmer in his eyes betrayed him.

“Great, I guess that’s the last time he invited me out.” Jemma muttered, though to her surprise she was not at all devastated at the thought. Dating with Milton felt like a chore – he was quite boring and she had to work hard to keep the conversation flowing. She could spend that time doing movie-nights again in Fitz’s cramped dorm room, debating the plots and throwing popcorn at each other. That was way more fun.

“Well, if he breaks up with you over a lab-incident, he never deserved you in the first place, Jemma.” Fitz said seriously. The look in his eyes was soft. Then he grinned at her. “You know, it doesn’t have to be a disaster. We can finish the simulations and we’ll play something. I can whup your ass in battleships, again.”

Jemma felt a warm tingle at the mention of her behind in Fitz’s unmistakable accent that she had grown so fond of and wondered what it would feel like to hear those words in a different context. _Get your mind out of the gutter, she reminded herself_. She looked back at him annoyed. “Only because it takes no skill whatsoever, only dumb luck.”

“If you say so, Simmons.” Fitz scoffed. “Or you’re just a sore loser.” Then his stomach growled really loud. “I’m hungry. Let’s see if there is something we can use to make the night more comfortable.”

They rummaged around the drawers and cabinets of the lab.

“I hit the Jackpot, Simmons – found dinner and bed.” Fitz announced and he proudly held up a full-size mag-pouch and a bag of Maltesers. His grin lit up his entire face. She could not help smiling. Sharing a pack of Maltesers with Fitz instead of the fancy dinner that Milton planned and sleeping on the lab floor in a mag pouch instead of his bed – she should have been irked. Yet it felt like an exciting adventure.

She kicked off the red sandals and stretched her toes as she sat down with her back against the wall. Suddenly sharp pain cursed through her as her foot cramped up. “Aaaaw” she whimpered.

“What’s wrong?” Fitz was immediately next to her with a concerned face.

“It my.. ooww.. my foot is cramped…” Jemma moaned and pointed at her right foot. Fitz sprung into action. After a few seconds, the feeling of his warm palms around her foot filtered through the sharp pain as he stretched her arches and gently massaged the sore muscle.

“Why do you even wear these bloody contraptions? They look like medieval torture devices.” He grumbled.

“Milton thinks they elongate my legs nicely.” Jemma winced.

“Milton is an idiot. You are beautiful in whatever, Jemma.” he snapped. Then he blushed a little and added. “You know, objectively speaking.” He bowed his head and gave his full attention to her foot. The pain subsided and Jemma felt a pleasant tingling as warmth started to radiate all around her body. His hands worked her ankles and her calf diligently. She closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the heavenly sensation. _Fitz found her beautiful_ , she thought with excitement and her heart was beating faster.

Suddenly his tender massaging was not enough, she wanted those impossibly warm, firm hands in other places: on her back, on her buttocks, on her breasts as her nipples hardened painfully against the material of her bra, but most importantly, she wanted them to travel further up her thighs until they reached that tiny bundle of nerves that started to pulsate, demanding release.

She wondered if he felt the same way. She watched from under her eyelashes as his tongue protruded in concentration and she wanted nothing else than to feel it with her lips. She let out a sigh. She was losing her mind _. This was Fitz after all, the one and only, whose presence had become a natural part of her; wonderfully effortless and uncomplicated._ It would be folly to risk what they had. It was strange that a post-it note would suddenly change how she felt about him. Yet she could not let go of the thought – it should be him.

Fitz looked up, and as they locked eyes, for the first time she saw in them something else – a deep and elemental yearning that seemed to mirror the storm inside her.

“All better?” he asked on a husky voice.

“Much better” she whispered and leaned closer still unable to break eye contact. “Thank you.” she said and before she could change her mind, she leaned closer and landed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. It was more than a friendly peck on the cheek but less than a kiss. It was an invitation. She heard him swallow and saw the question in his eyes. She replied with a tiny nod and closed her eyes as his lips met hers, softly and gently. It was a tantalizingly light touch that left her yearning for more contact. Finally, he deepened the kiss, pulled her closer as their tongues took turns discovering and feeling. Jemma felt like she could do this all night, but at the same time, the pulsing in her core got harder to ignore.

They broke contact after a while. “Wow.” Fitz panted. “The night just got exponentially better.” he smiled a bit shyly; surprised, but clearly pleased with the turn of events. They interlaced their fingers.

“I want it to be you.” Jemma said, blurting out the thought that kept buzzing in her head with unrelenting determination. Maybe it was a prank, maybe it was an omen. But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

“I’m not sure I follow…” said Fitz furrowing his brows in confusion.

“I planned to lose my virginity tonight and I realized that I want it to be you.” Jemma clarified watching the panic set into Fitz’s eye. “If you want it too, that is.” she added a bit uncertain.

“Tonight? Now? You want to do that now?” Fitz asked, his voice a bit edgy.

“Well, it’s bound to happen sometime, Fitz. And I don’t want it to be some meaningless fling or a drunken night – I want it to be you. You are my best friend in the world.” she repeated with determination. "It's only right we do this together."

Fitz swallowed. “It’s not that I don't want… I’m flattered” he stuttered. “but if that’s what you want, shouldn’t we wait – I don’t know – first go out for dinner or something?” Fitz asked.

“We eat dinner together every night, Fitz.” Jemma rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. But I don’t know – we could do something more romantic, more special than the floor of the lab…” he protested. 

“You don’t want to do this.” she mumbled dejectedly, suddenly embarrassed that she pushed him too far, too fast.  _Maybe she already messed up everything._

Fitz grabbed her hand. “Jemma. Bloody hell, of course I want to do it. And I’m glad we are talking about it – you can tell me everything you want. Always. But it’s a bit sudden. I just don’t want you to change your mind and hate me for it tomorrow.”

“I won’t.” she lifted her eyes trying to reassure him. There was something else it seemed. “What is it, Fitz?”

“I – I don’t have the requisite experience.” he muttered with embarrassment and Jemma watched him blush all the way to his ears.

She chuckled with relief. Somehow the knowledge that Fitz was a virgin too, made her feel better. “Fitz, this is not a job interview. We obviously both know the theory” Jemma started, raising her eyebrows in question as Fitz nodded vigorously to confirm “but what’s more important, I trust you. Do you trust me?” he nodded again.

“Then let’s do this. We are two geniuses after all – how hard can it be?” Jemma said. After all any joint project they started was bound to be a success. Looking at Fitz’s uncertain face she scrunched her nose “I just killed the mood, didn’t I?” _she was clearly rubbish at this,_ she sighed with resignation.

Fitz lifted her chin gently and smiled at her, kissing sloppily the tip of her nose, then resting their foreheads together. “No, not at all. Hey, I have an idea, just give me a minute.” he said and he got up. He turned off the harsh neon light. “Close your eyes.” Jemma obeyed listening to his hurried footsteps while trying not to overthink whether she was about to make a big mistake. Then Fitz was back next to her and his breath tickled her neck as he whispered. “Now you can open it.”

She looked up and lab was dimly lit by tiny lamps that shone like fireflies. Fitz settled back next to her on the blanket. “This is beautiful, Fitz.” Jemma whispered.

His hot breath was right next to her ears as he whispered back “You are beautiful…” and they started to kiss again, their hands roaming more freely on each other’s body. The spark was back. Fitz started to kiss the back of her neck from her hairline all the way to hem of the back of her low-cut dress, his lips brushing her skin light as feather, leaving a trail of tingling want. His fingers found the zip and his lips followed down her spine as he slowly pulled down the zip. Jemma felt herself becoming very wet again. When he got to the bottom he hesitated.

Jemma turned around and with a swift movement got out of the dress and bravely faced him in her bra and knickers _which for once was a matching ensemble_ – _after all she was prepared._ Fitz’s eyes got wide as saucers as he stared not so subtly at her cleavage. She felt a bit self-conscious but his adoring gaze calmed her jitters.

Jemma scooted closer to him and started to unbutton his flannel shirt kissing the freckles on his collarbone then gently licking and playfully biting his nipples. He gasped and his hands fiddled with the clasp of her bra until he managed to unhook them, freeing her breast. Fitz looked at them fascinated, as if they were the most marvellous things he had ever seen, then he leaned closer to kiss them. He circled slowly her nipples with his tongue and Jemma’s clitoris started to throb again with intensity.

She needed his fingers there. Right now. She grabbed one of his hands and guided it down towards her hotness. To Jemma’s relief, he took the hint. He had always been excellent at following her thoughts, that was one of his many endearing qualities. His fingers went exploring in her folds and she heard him gasp as he felt the wet hotness. She felt his erection against her stomach, which just sent more wetness gushing down her pussy.

Fitz pulled off her knickers in a swift movement, stroke gently her mound then his agile fingers found quickly what they were looking for as he inserted one finger into her aching opening. Jemma moaned with pleasure. He moved his fingers slowly, hesitantly; but it was not generating enough friction. Jemma grew impatient, so she reached down and guided his fingers over her clitoris. He started to enthusiastically rub the sensitive bundle – it was a little too intense. She bit back a hiss and caught his wrist and guided again his hand to show the soft circles instead. Silent communication was their forte luckily and it worked wonders again. Fitz nodded to signal that he got it and Jemma let go of his hand giving him control and surrendering to the sensation of his fingers, which were still so different from her own, trying to pick up the steady rhythm he was dictating. She thrust her pelvis towards him to increase the friction and cried out as her orgasm came in waves. When she opened her eyes, she saw his smiling eyes above hers.

“That was amazing, Jemma.” he said hoarsely kissing her lips.

“You see? I told you we’ll figure it out.” Jemma smiled with a new-found confidence.

“Let’s get you out of those pants – they look awfully uncomfortable.” She said a bit smugly looking at his bulge. She fumbled with his belt and slid the trousers and the boxer-shorts down his hips, freeing his cock. He looked at her nervously. She smiled at him encouragingly and took it in her hand stroking it gently, appreciating the velvety, smooth warm skin. She also wondered for a moment with apprehension how the hell was it supposed to fit in the tight opening where some days even stuffing a tampon was an impossible challenge. Of course she knew the theory - but reality was always quite different from the scientific diagrams.

Fitz closed his eyes and bit his lips for a moment and Jemma felt a rush of power that her simple touch could transform his face to a new expression of raw want. “If you keep doing that, I won’t last very long, I’m afraid” he said breathless as a blush spread again around his face, turning his ears and hairline pink. "This already feels like sensory overload. In a good way" he added hastily. His bashful expression was a weird mixture of hot and adorable. Jemma stilled her hands and leaned back on the blanket.

Fitz’s eyes grazed over her with awe and affection and yet, underneath it all, there was something more predatory that set all her senses on fire. This was really happening and she could not wait anymore. “I’m ready.” she smiled.

He looked uncertain again. “Wait, don’t we need a condom?” he whispered.

She shook her head. “I’m on the pill, don’t worry.”

“OK.” he nodded. “I forgot for a minute about your legendary preparation.” She spread her legs and he knelt above her carefully sliding around a bit gracelessly to position himself. Jemma lifted her hip a little, trying to angle it to help him, but he fumbled clumsily, clearly afraid to hurt her. "Dammit, I'm sorry." he muttered. Jemma knew he was about to lose his nerve, which meant he required a bit of a nudge to get him back on track. She decided to take charge. She simply grabbed his cock and guided it towards her entrance, watching his face up close. They both gasped as he slowly pushed inside. "Wow. It's just..." he muttered. "Wow" Jemma finished his sentence as she felt him stretching and filling her in a way that was both excitingly new, but also quite a bit painful, if she was honest. _It was normal_ , she reminded herself.

 He was watching her carefully and when he saw her flinch he stopped and put his palm on her cheek. “Is this ok?” he asked gently. Jemma smiled and nodded. He pushed further in and Jemma yelped as she felt a sharp pain – much sharper than she imagined. Fitz froze in panic. “I’m hurting you. Do you want to stop?” Jemma shook her head as she grabbed Fitz’s shoulders to ride out the pain.

“It’s ok now, you can move” she said as the pain subsided a bit. Fitz started to thrust again carefully and her vagina felt like it was on fire. She gritted her teeth and tried not to think of the pain. Instead she moved her hands caressing Fitz’s soft curls, his back, feeling the muscles as they tensed. She stroke the enticing curve where his hips met his butt and studied his reactions – the way his irises darkened, the way he bit his lips, the way he took in a sharp breath. It was an arousing sight and she became wetter again which made the friction less intense. Underneath the pain, she started to feel something else – a pleasant pressure building as he pumped in an out trying to keep a steady rhythm, so different from her own fingers.  He shut his eyes tight and his movements became more erratic. After a few more thrusts she felt him come, his cock pulsating wildly inside her. It was an incredible feeling to feel his pleasure this way.

She kissed him as he moaned and felt overwhelmed by affection for him. _It was right that they got to experience this together, whatever happens next,_ she thought _._   He collapsed on top of her, his skin glistening with sweat and wrapped her in a tight embrace. He kissed her lips gently and sighed “You are magnificent, Jemma.”

“You’re not too bad yourself” she smiled back at him. Fitz grinned at her with relief then rolled to his side holding her until their heartbeats slowed down.

“Did it hurt a lot?” he asked quietly, caressing her breasts and her stomach.

“A bit, but it got better.” Jemma admitted.

Fitz got up and returned with a clean cloth and some warm water. He wiped her gently between her legs, cooling the burning feeling. She felt strangely exposed, yet completely safe.

“Did I bleed?” Jemma asked curiously. She was worried for a moment that Fitz would find whatever was pooling between her legs gross - after all, he tended to be quite squeamish about these things, but he showed no signs of distress, only concern. 

“Only a little.” he smiled back warmly. After he finished with his ministrations, he returned with two bottles of water. “For hydration.” He explained completely unnecessarily. They drank thirstily then both climbed inside the mag-pouch, his body curling against hers as he was nuzzling lazy kisses to the back of her neck. She enjoyed the heat his body radiated and the new sensation of his naked skin against her. There were no more barriers between them. She felt wrapped into that unspoken love and trust that radiated between them. The prankster clearly had the right idea.

“This is perfect.” sighed Jemma contendedly.

“I bet we can do much better than this.” Fitz replied, clearly emboldened by the success of their experiment.

“Of course, we can always do better, Fitz. All it takes is practice. That’s our secret.” she giggled. “I meant this was perfect for a first time.”

“Does that mean we will be doing this again? There will be a second time?” he asked, his voice full of hope and excitement.

“Do you want to?” she asked him teasingly.

“Oh, dear God, yes.” he said with fervour.

“Me too.” she admitted happily, thinking of all the ways they could improve. Really, so much potential.

“Jemma.” he whispered after a few seconds of silence. “Whoever pulled this prank, I’m eternally grateful.”

 “I feel the same way – it felt like it was meant to be. What did it feel like for you?” she asked.

“Like home.” he replied earnestly and kissed her hair.

"I'm glad it was you." she muttered sleepily.

"Me too, Jemma. You're the best." he stroked gently her hips. 

 

 

++++

Mission accomplished, Jemma thought as she saw them emerging from the lab grinning and holding hands. She didn’t miss the way her younger self leaned over to whisper something into Fitz’s ears who looked back at her with that half-way scandalized, half-way turned on look that Jemma loved so much. These crazy kids were going to be alright she thought happily.

She stepped through the monolith thinking that this may be the universe where they won’t waste any time, they’ll get married young and have the life they deserve, somewhere in a cottage or in the middle of bustling city; it did not matter much. They would make it together.

As she stepped through the white portal, she was a bit apprehensive when and where she would arrive. Luckily their calculations were right and she ended up back in the same storage room she left from. She walked through the dark corridors to the lab, where she found her husband sitting alone frowning at the monitor.  She locked the door quietly.

“Fitz.” He turned around when he heard her voice.

“Jemma, where the hell have you been?” he frowned at her slightly irritated. “I’ve been looking for you for an hour – Look, I got a strange reading on the monolith.” He said squinting at the graphs.

“I’m sorry, there was a glitch I had to fix.” she replied with a shrug, not elaborating more.

“What glitch?” he asked suspiciously.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fixed now.” She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck to distract him from further questioning. She kissed his forehead, then his nose. It worked like magic. He forgot about his graphs and their lips melted in a heated kiss. There was nothing hesitant or tentative about it.

“Make-out session in the lab, dr Simmons.” Fitz smirked after they parted. “Haven’t done that in a while. Are we having a naughty day today?” he said in a husky, yet hopeful tone as he cupped her buttocks and lifted her onto the desk. "I love it when you get naughty." he whispered suggestively. Jemma felt the familiar heat spreading inside her. She opened her legs and he moved closer until she could feel his hardness rubbing against her. His hands worked swiftly finding their their way to her folds dripping with wetness. "So hot..." he rasped with awe. His movements were smooth and practiced, without any trace of teenage awkwardness. She started to unbutton his shirt and kissed her way along the familiar row of freckles on his collarbone moaning as his fingers played her like the familiar instrument she had become. She smiled to herself thinking that in all the infinite parallel universes, he was always her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @weareagentsofnothing on Tumblr - happy to chat about all things AoS...


End file.
